How the hunter began
by Macekill
Summary: What happens when a man wakes up with no memory of what happened the night before, Blood soaking his bed and or body and when he gets a glimpse of himself what do you think happens to his state of mind? Read and find out. Rated M for gore,violence and zombie/human relations.


When was life so fucked up? Is this all that's left of the world? mindless flesh eating monsters that roam the streets and do as they please? Well i'm sorry to say i am indeed one of them, Though intelligent and not hunger crazy i roam the streets in search of 'others' that are like myself or maybe even someone that can help me.  
'It has been 5 months 6 days and 21 hours since i was turned, Ha... i don't see how i still have skin on these bones...' is what he you have just had a glimpse of a teenager with a not so touchy feely life, Turned at the age of 18 and terrified of what he might become. Soon waking days later with no memory of what had happened, an agonizing thirst and his sickly pale-green skin. He wasn't so different from you or me back when he was younger but hey back then he wasn't noticed much, An outcast for the time features consited of dirty-blonde hair which had ran down over his right eye, his eyes were light blue and he wore rather casual clothing; Weeks ago is when he was like that, now he is different, his hair had grown out to the point were it hit his shoulders, spikey in the mid-section. His eyes now a blood shot red and his cloths consisting of a torn up white t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of worn out sneakers. His skin was sickly green and the skin over his right cheek was torn off, His teeth exposed though no blood was shown, His teeth had become monsterous because of the sharp k-9's filling his mouth and the others just smaller than most. His face always held a kind expression even when in bad times,Now...his world had turned to garbage, shit in the toilet and blood on the pavement.

He had slowly pulled himself from the blood soaked bed, the sheets now stained with the red thick liquid and his head feeling as if it was splitting in two, He groaned in pain when this happened but in reality it came out as a deep growl, He jumped at the sound actually terrified of his own voice. Soon exiting the room and struggling to stand before entering the bathroom, He couldn't seem to access any of his memorys at the time it bothered him greatly though when opening his eyes to see himself in the mirror his expression changed from morning mondays to a completely shocked man. He stared at the glass for a long while before he slowly moved his hand up and touched his exposed teeth and cheek. The feel of them made him want to vomit up his organs, His shirt torn and a large chunk of meat missing from his left arm, His right arm rapped tightly in bandages for some reason he didn't know. He then patted his pockets in till his hand hit something thick in his back pocket, Removing what was now a leather wallet and opening it to quickly see his name and old features. He stuttered out the words "A-Andrew O-O'brien." His voice was deep and slightly scratchy seeming that his voice wasn't used in a while or that it seemed that way at the time. He felt his head pulse rapidly, pain engulfing his senses and letting out a pained yell, small memories flooding back into his mind to show that that picture was taken two years back, He was working at a construction corporation and at the time was very good at his job, placing down hard wood floor, put up steel beams and such. When he returned to his body from his thoughts he was panting, Out of breathe and the lingering pain of his used mind.

He quickly rebounded from his splitting head pains, sprinting out of the bathroom, no concern for the apparent appartment he was staying in and accidently rammed his shoulder against the corner, his hole body being thrown out of balance which caused him to stagger a bit before he reached the door, slamming his body against it which made it give way and open wide, He was panting now and was frantically looking around, he looked to be in a cheap motell, looking down from the four stories he was up and saw multiple corpses on the ground, few limping people were there but looked extremely dazed. He wondered what had happened and why the people weren't surprised by the dead civilians on the pavement. He quickly dashed down the corridor, Turning the corner and then down the stairs, repeating this method in till he reached the second floor, Seeing a few limping corpses in his way made him approach the two, he opened his mouth and spoke "Excuse me...What happened?" he asked. No reply is what he got and at the time he cleared his throat and said it once again, getting no other response made him lash out in anger, grabbing the limping males shoulder and twisting him around to reveal the blood soaked mouth and chunks of meat in his mouth, He quickly revolted the beast and backed away, coving his mouth and nose at the smell. He wanted to puke, He saw the corpse slowly limp forward to him, He backed away slightly "S-stay back" he yelled. The corpse only walked faster in till it had approached him, he covered himself though seconds passed by and when he looked he saw the corpse had passed him, kneeling down and beginning to feast on a small child, the sound of wet meat entering and being chewed up, the sound of blood splattering onto the floor and the smell of metallic blood made him want the urge to do the same. He quickly resented it and ran, exiting the motel in all and into the parking lot, He now had a good look at the burning large buildings and large skyscrapers in the distance which were the same.

Would he live?, continued in the next chapter.

Author notes: Hey guys, sorry if the storys short but it is my first one that i have written, im only 14 so it may be bad here and there but i put effort into it ^^ so please review and see if you want me to continue the series.


End file.
